I Used to Hate You
by Notallwhowritearelost
Summary: Everyone knew Clary, not because she was popular, not because of her talent in the study of art, but because she was the one who had no friends. Jace? Oh, she hates him. No, they don't have a long monotonous history, it happened in the span of a few hours and about 4 'hells' from Clary's side. In the end though, something happened and yeah. Everything changed.
Clary Adele Fray, an antisocial 16 year old whose life consists of: _. That's right, nothing.

Like every tedious Thursday afternoon, Clary fell onto the stiff, wet bench. Deciding now would be the perfect time to start some drawings for her mutant comics, she unzipped her gothic looking bag and took out her finely sharpened prisma colours. As she absentmindedly shaded the face of a chubby cheeked man with a white coloured wig on his plump head, she heard the bench next to her creak. Unaffected by the noise, Lily carried on, that is until she felt the breath of another against her cheek. Turning to investigate who was invading her personal bubble, she jumped when she saw a fine looking man. He wore a black hoodie, with black ripped jeans and fully black adidas superstars - obviously sensing the theme of his clothes. She looked up and was met with golden eyes that were sat beautifully on a lightly tan face, his golden blonde hair fell in his eyes as he did the 'Justin Bieber flick' to remove the distraction.

"Um hello?", she asked, obviously confused by this stranger.  
"Hey. Your Clary right? I'm Jace…" he asked and said with a grin,  
"Yeah i'm Clary but how the hell do you even know me", she questioned. See being a hormones filled 16 year old, when a cute guy knows you you should be curious.  
"How do I - i've been in your teaching group since year 7! We're art buddies!" he said appalled, "Oh… are we?" she started timidly, "sorry I honestly don't think i've noticed you… um, Jace right?" she confirmed, he gave a stiff nod still glaring at her, " so was there anything you wanted 'Jace'?" she interrogated with a serious tone.  
"Actually yes," he started, "I need help with my art homework and you're obviously skilled, ergo you should definitely help me", he stated confidently. She looked at him, scrutinizing him and trying to find the catch, "Okay two things, firstly who the hell says ergo, what does it even mean, and secondly, what's in it for me? I don't have to help you so why should I". He responded simply with, "To answer the first question, i'm doing A Level english, it means therefore and the second one because you can make new friends other than that pencil, sketchbook, reading book and phone attached to headphones".

Clary, obviously hurt, stuffed her items in her bag and stormed off. How dare he say any of that? Yes, she may be short, weak, antisocial but no one should ever say that to another human, right? Behind her she heard the crunch of sneakers against rocks, assuming he followed her she quickened her pace and more or less ran home. Outside of her house she saw him there, smirking while leaning against her porch steps, "How the hell did you get here faster than me?" he chuckled and said,

"Shortcut and man do you say hell a lot? Is it because that's going to be your home after this place?" he teased. Clary could feel the tears stinging the back of her eyes, urging them to stay in,"What's with you? After everything you've said to me do you honestly believe i'm going to actually help you? Because honestly I may not know a lot about friendship but this isn't how you start one. Of course how would you know? I'm anti social right? Well you're not exactly a social butterfly now are you". Wiping the stray tear that trailed down her face, she walked up the creaking stairs when she felt a hand pull her back, she was face to face with the idiot who expected her to actually help him, "wait, look i'm honestly sorry. I don't really know why I said that. It's just I think stuff and then it comes out before I comprehend and I know you don't want to help me but if you did I'd be so happy because honestly i'm failing and lonely and you seem nice and-" he was cut of by her laughter, "what? What did I do" he questioned.

"Oh just all your mumbling and stuttering. Oh and your right, I don't want to help you and you are quite certainly a jerk who I officially despise but see i'm not planning on going to hell, as you suggested, so instead i'll help you". He smiled victoriously and mumbled her a thanks and an awkward hug, "So i'll text you when we can meet up" he said,

"You can't you don't have my num-", now it was his turn to cut her off,  
"Actually while you were drawing on that bench I put my number in" he answered cheekily and walked off without another word. That cheeky bastard she thought.

 **Hello everyone! I'm Eman, 12 (female) and I've decided to start writing some fanfiction! This was actually me just messing around so honestly if its a). horrible, sorry or b). has another name in it please tell me cause I had written it for some OC's. I'm not sure how regularly i'll be able to upload, or even the quality/quantity but i'm hoping to make it up as I go.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed this! I'm sorry if there are any mistakes or anything, i'm such clace trash though.**

 **PS: AS Level is Year 12 in the UK and A2 level is Year 13. I'm writing everything the British way ie: colour not color.**

 **Bye!**

 **~Eman**


End file.
